


Имена

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: На левой руке, ближней к сердцу, будет имя единственной и настоящей любви. На правой, руке действия, будет имя лучшего друга...





	Имена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву в команду WTF Naruto 2019.

Кто такие соулмейты, им объясняли с детства — две половины твоей души, которые всегда будут рядом. На левой руке, ближней к сердцу, будет имя единственной и настоящей любви. На правой, руке действия, имя лучшего друга.

Наруто ждал этих меток с отчаянным нетерпением, как никто другой. Мысль о них поддерживала его в самые беспросветные моменты. У него обязательно будет лучший друг, обязательно будет кто-то, кто полюбит его, надо только ещё немного подождать.

С тех пор, как попал в команду семь, Наруто совершенно уверен в том, что будет написано на его запястьях. На левой руке — имя Сакуры-чан, самой красивой и замечательной девушки на свете. На правой — имя Саске, потому что тот хоть и гад порядочный, и хмырь надменный, но всё-таки заслонил его собой от игл Хаку, и командная работа с ним получается лучше всего. И пускай Сакура громко заявляет, что на её левой руке будет имя Саске, а не Наруто, а сам Саске вообще презрительно щурится на них обоих и прячет запястья под нарукавниками.

Наруто уверен в своих представлениях, и на этой уверенности строится его мир. Вся его сила.

И однажды он просыпается посреди ночи от того, что запястья горят огнём боли. Сердце тут же пускается вскачь от волнения, Наруто торопливо скидывает одеяло, падает с кровати и мчится к окну, забыв, что можно было бы только протянуть руку и щёлкнуть выключателем.

Но ясного лунного света тоже вполне хватает, чтобы разглядеть то, от чего привычный мир осыпается осколками. Чёткие штрихи иероглифов на его руках — действительно имена сокомандников. 

Имя Сакуры — на правом запястье. 

Имя Саске — на левом.


End file.
